The present invention relates to an electronic method of gaming, a gaming system, and a game controller.
In many gaming venues, spinning-reel type games are available in stand alone gaming machines. In such games, a player is typically awarded a prize only if there is a winning symbol combination. Conventionally, only a small proportion of possible symbol combinations in these games are winning symbol combinations. As a result, even if a player has played a large number of games, the player may not be awarded a prize. To provide enjoyment, additional features such as special symbols, free games or re-spins are sometimes incorporated in the games.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.